Wolf Territory
by scottishwolf
Summary: Im making a new story with my wolf pack, but wait i have no wolves *runs in circles screaming* i need wolves ,once i have them there will be love, mating, pups, hunting, howling and more!
1. Signup sheet !

**Create a Wolf !**

**Make a wolf of your own and I will pick the first ten and try make at least a chapter or two about each one as a pack. **

**Tell me about your wolf and in a pack what postion they would be e.g. beta, omega, pup carer, hunter or medicine wolf or apprentice...**

**You can suggest if you want your wolf to have a mate or fight with a wolf or another predator (that's why this will be an M)**

**Wolf **_**example**_**:**

_Name: ForestHeart_

_Age: three summers old_

_Description: Russet red with black patches two black paws deep green eyes, Is strong and fast. Born Leader, will not tolerate a wolf who doesn't show respect or submit._

_Which pack? River or Tunder or Wind (sorry theres only three)_

_Role in pack : Alpha_

_Mates?: (There is a place up for a male Alpha)_

_Other: She has a really good howling voice, she can be very in with her emotions but when it matters she blocks them out._

Please make your wolf! I want to start this as soon as possible! Oh and if you want there can be loner's Forest Heart needs a lone male not one from her pack (lol incest)


	2. The pack so far

Wolf Territory

Thanks to : **smokeclaw of shadowclan, xxshadowheartxx, weirdcoupleslast4ever, nighttiger, and a nonamed person.**

**A/N I couldn't wait to start writing this story, even though I only have about six wolves and im starting the story new wolves will still be brought into this.**

**And i'm having trouble decieding on a good plot that won't just leave me describing all the wolves just doing stuff, I think im going to add in hunters and maybe some of my own wolves to make my plot better.**

**And you can also make more than one I forgot to put that in,and I have decieded all wolves sent in will just be for the river pack. Hope to hear from you's :D**

**these are the wolves so far:**

**Riverpack**

**Alpha Male:**

**is taking by a wolf already but will be revealed in story.**

**Alpha Female: **

**Forestheart, **three summers old, russet red wolf wiith black patches and two black paws, very fast and strong, born leader will not tolerate a wolf who doesn't show respect or submit

**Beta: **Available space

**Hunters (warriors):** Snowdrop, strikingly beautiful pure white she-wolf with dark green eyes, excellent fighter, sort of cold and sarcastic, has no interest in toms which is a shame because so many like her **(plenty room for more hunters)**

**Medicine wolf:** Available space

**Apprentices: available space**

**Pup carer: Spiritwhispers, **A silvery-white she-wolf with four black paws and deep, dark blue eyes, is kind and caring to all wolves, even those not in her pack. Has a lot of influence on their pack leader.

**Loners :**

Sharta

Tough pitch black she-wolf with black Mohawk like mane strait down her back. She does not submit to anyone.


	3. The pack at last!

Wolf Territory

**Thanks to everyone who sent in wolves! There's too many names and getting your wolves is hard enough. Im going to write the story now I have enough wolves, tell me what you think when the chapters start coming in. thanks again to everyone :D**

**P.s sorry to weirdcoupleslast4ever I thought I put them all in, please forgive me**

**Riverpack**

**Alpha Male: Greysmoke, **grey male with striking black stripes has a small nick on the ear and scar on shoulder, striking deep clear brown eyes black ears strong muscular and stream-lined, he has and eye for females, and will try to mate with a female if not taken by a another.

Agile, endurant, rarely shows anger or sadness but completely loses it occasionally from keeping his anger in too long.

(please tell me what that means I'm clueless and so is urban dictionary, sorry!)

**Alpha Female: Forestheart, **three summers old, russet red wolf with black patches and two black paws, very fast and strong, born leader will not tolerate a wolf who doesn't show respect or submit. Loves her mate fiercely but gets jealous when he mates with other wolves.

**Beta: Earthshadow, **medium brown with grey steely eyes four summers old, very loyal to her mate and likes song, will hunt best with song spotted nose.

**Hunters (warriors):** **Snowdrop**, strikingly beautiful pure white she-wolf with dark green eyes, excellent fighter, sort of cold and sarcastic, has no interest in toms which is a shame because so many like her

**Spotted nose, **four summers old huge tan he wolf with white chest and spoltch on his face, can have issues obeying. Feels like an older brother to song.

**Song** A small brown delicate wolf (from lack of food), with huge mocha eyes that melt most male's heart. She often tricks males into giving her food and most females dislike her. Secretly wants a mate, three summers old, has a great howling voice.

**Medicine wolf: Cloudblaze**, white he wolf with patches of like ginger colour, four summers old, he is one of the best medicine wolves if a wolf dies in his care, there was nothing that could be done.

**Apprentices: haha mums the word!**

**Pup carer: Spiritwhispers, **A silvery-white she-wolf with four black paws and deep, dark blue eyes, is kind and caring to all wolves, even those not in her pack. Has a lot of influence on their pack leader.

**Loners :**

**Sharta**

Tough pitch black she-wolf with black Mohawk like mane strait down her back. She does not submit to anyone


End file.
